


Doctor Who:... For ever

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Meet Again, New Beginning, One Shot, Pete's World, TenRose - Freeform, after the regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~One day, even though both could not have guessed, they would be reunited.But how it would happen... Well, maybe this is the most surprising.~
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Who:... For ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader
> 
> A little drabble from me. I do not want to reveal too much, because otherwise everything is told at once. 
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who:... For ever

A light, a radiant light that suddenly lit up in their common bedroom. This light was so familiar to her, it was that of regeneration, but this time it was not what she saw in the corner of her eye.

The Doctor, or rather, the Doctor's I, joined with his duplicate; they became one, and Rose felt joy at the same time, because from now on he will be with her forever and because he will leave her now.

The light died down and suddenly she could hear two beating hearts again and yet feel the warmth of a human being.

She turned to him and he smiled.  
"Not only did I regenerate, but I reconnected with him, Rose Tyler."

They kissed, like two lost ones who have met so long ago for the first time. Her hand was on his cheek as she asked, "Do you wanna stay with me?"

"Forever."

The end.


End file.
